


A change of fate

by Swallowdale



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Cross over of worlds, Gen, Kinder Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swallowdale/pseuds/Swallowdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS if you haven't watched Thor the Dark World! A SEQUEL TO LOKI'D Tom received the script to Thor 2 and is alarmed to find that Loki...well he isn't coming back. Despite his hatred for what the man has done to him he can't just let it happen and works to set things right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been one year. One year since he had gained his powers. One year since Loki had wreaked havoc on his life. One week since he had received the script for Thor 2.

At first Tom had been reluctant to read it. Now he knew that these events were real in an alternate universe he was slightly worried about what he would find. He wasn't the only one. All of the 'avengers' had been reluctant when receiving new scripts. Robert had been pleased with his after reading it, his counterpart seemed to be living quite well still. Chris Evans was also pleased with Captain America but was not allowed to reveal any details yet as it was being produced after Thor. Tom and Chris however were nervous. Chris was less wary than Tom, knowing his counterpart had grown up and was well on the way to Asgard. In fact he had read the script but when Tom had asked about it he had refused to tell him what happened. Better he find out for himself he had said. That was not an encouraging sign.

The writers and producers had no idea what was going on. Or his agent, who kept phoning Tom to ask if he had read the script yet. After what seemed like the 20th call in seven days he finally decided to read the script. Bad move.

He started of unsure then pleased that his counterpart did have that heart he had hoped for. Even in the situations of last year. Even when he betrayed Thor he hadn't really! He was about to turn the page when he noticed a scrawled note at the bottom, left by Chris? _I'm so sorry mate, be brave._

With a growing fear Tom turned the page to find that Loki had engaged the monster attacking Thor in combat and what he read next made the tea he held crash to the floor. He didn't even notice as shards of the mug cut into his legs. This had to be wrong, a trick, something! He raced through the rest of the script but could not find any mention of him anywhere. Not even in the clip after the film, it just depicted Thor rising to the throne of Asgard alongside his father.

Loki was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom didn't know what to do. However much he hated the man he couldn't just die. He had to have a way out, he always did.

He knew that actions in one world affected the other, so if he convinced the writer to not kill Loki, would that save him? He sighed heating up some tea with a snap of his fingers. One positive thing had come out of Loki's visit. His powers were really proving rather useful. Tom had discovered them by accident and had not told anyone about them. All he could think of was the multiple lab's he would be shipped to if he did. He was also aware that one of his powers was persuasion, after sending Robert away from his trailer in a daze. That was one he had not used since. But today may just call for it.

He phoned up the director to arrange a meeting with him and the writer. A few hours later they all sat in a marvel office listening to Tom's proposal.

"I'm sure Loki wouldn't just side with Thor that easily or if he did it would be a trick. He would have survived, maybe become king as Odin in disguise?" Tom suggested, not using his power yet. He knew it was a tenuous idea but he had to try.

 _"Tom"_ The writer began _"I know what you're saying but we can't just bring Loki back after we killed him. How would we explain it"_

"Another film?" Tom half joked.

 _"It just doesn't feel right mate im sorry, but Loki isn't real."  
_ That had stung. But it wasn't like they knew. Letting out a quite huff of air Tom switched his tone of voice and felt a twinge of power flow through him.

"You both agree to add another scene with Loki alive, on the throne of Asgard"

" _Did you not hear me I said that's what we're not doing"_

What? Surely that should have worked! He tried something a little more simple. "You will leave the room turn around and walk back in again." He directed at the writer, "Neither of you will remember what has just happened" And sure enough the writer did as he had said. When he sat down the director spoke up,

**"So Tom what was it you wanted to talk to us about"**

Ok, it wasn't the spell then. "Oh I just wanted to discuss Loki's outfit."

* * *

Half an hour of pointless conversation later Tom was walking back to his hotel room. Why hadn't he been able to change Loki's fate. He thought about it and an old doctor who phrase came to mind. "You can't change some events. They are fixed points in time" That was so unfair but seemingly true at the moment. As he checked in and collected his key he thought through this. The scripts showed what had already happened in the alternate world so he would have to change past events, something he supposed wasn't possible.

After his encounter with Loki Tom had read up on a lot of norse mythology and found out that time travel happened in rare circumstances. But hey he couldn't do that. Flicking through the script again to double check if there was any indication of Loki being alive. Once again he didn't find one but a fact stuck in his mind. The bifrost was repaired. Which surely meant Hemidall could look with ease into other realms. Tom chuckled, stupid idea Tom why would he waste energy looking to an alternate realm.

The only reason he would so that was if Loki were here. Suddenly a thought popped into his head, a very, very bad idea. But one which might just work. He noticed that in his anger he had managed to freeze the script. Great, that would take some explaining. He placed it on a radiator and turned the heating up.

Powers like Loki's. NO! No no no no no. He tried to push the thoughts from his head. You could even look like...NO! Great now he was mentally talking to himself. And now as crazy as him to it appears. Ok that was a low blow. Well you thought it. Shut up! You're telling yourself to shut up, god Loki would be proud to know you had gone insane to!

"UGH!" let out Tom as he flopped back onto the sofa. Its not such a bad idea..

"Really" he said aloud. "It's not a 'bad idea' to make myself look like Loki, start using my powers. Which NO ONE knows I have to wreak havoc just to attract the attention of Heimdall. And for what? To ask whether he will help me save some stark mad raving lunatic who had killed thousands of people from death! Not to mention how the hell Chris and the 'avengers' are going to react to the 'return of Loki!"

You're going to do it though aren't you.

"Yes I fucking am" Said Tom facing the mirror and watching as he golden hair turned black and grew longer...


	3. Chapter 3

As an actor Tom had performed in front of many audiences. This however, was a first. He stood in the middle of New York with Chris Hemsworth. Tom in his outfit and chris in plain clothes attracting some odd looks from passers by.

 _"You don't think Hemidall will think we are filming do you?"_ suggested Chris.

"Well this shouldn't have happened in the other world so no..." Tom said somewhat hopefully.

" _Well then lets get this show on the road."_

Making a huge decision Tom had told Chris of his powers. To which he had laughed and immediately believed. On which he mentioned that Jeremey had reported improved eyesight and hearing, Scarlett could now sneak into a room without being noticed and attained amazing fighting skills, Robert seemed to somehow be earning more money than the rest of them and Chris Evans was suddenly amazing at Frisbee. Tom had laughed at the last one.

It appeared that as Thor hadn't actually traded bodies with Chris he hadn't gained any powers, which Tom imagined would be something along the line of being able to throw cars. Seriously though, Chris had agreed to help Tom. As it did appear that the trickster had changed. Though neither were sure of course. And he had agreed that Loki did not deserve to die. Ok maybe he did but not if he was good. Anyway they were going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Just before they started their plan Chris muttered, _"I swear on Odin if that sod gets to you and stabs me again you will be coming back to a bruised body mate"_

Tom chuckled, "Well hopefully this body will be leaving so that won't be necessary."

They had reached what would have been Stark Tower, which coincidently Robert now owned and had allowed them to use for the day. "Shall we he said" Indicating to the crowd around them.

Chris appeared to gather strength before shouting, " _Get the hell off of me you nutter, where the hell is Tom!"_

The game was afoot. "Tom, tom. Well you could say that he's taking a nap" He almost grimaced at the phrase, he didn't sound Loki enough...

"Silence" he shouted pressing a knife to Chris's throat causing him to stop dead. "I am Loki of Asgard and you will obey me"

The crowd was watching by now. Some not sure whether it was a joke or not...

Chris whimpered trying to shove Tom off. "I said stop" He said pressing the blade tighter to Chris's throat drawing a thin line of blood. People were gasping and some screams of alarm could be heard...Stay in character, stay in character.

"You will come with me" He growled and with a flick of his hand he smashed the glass on the doors dragging Chris inside.

He struggled, trying to escape. " _Tom you can lay off now..."_

"I have told you before Tom is gone you mewling quim." A sign that they had to keep up the charade, Chris seemed to understand.

* * *

The screams of Loki had echoed across the gap between the two realms and Hemidall had heard them. He turned his eye and was shocked and surprised at what he saw. He watched the events with growing concern. First he had been shocked Loki was there. He had perished in battle. Or so it had seemed. But how had he even got to that world, again! And if he had done a mind swap then Tom would be dead. He was not often saddened but this had an affect, on their brief encounter he had developed a fondeess for the man. So pure of heart it was hard not to.

He had considered calling Thor. But he was away on a mission, burying his grief on midgard with the avengers. There was no telling how he would react. And if he called Odin then Loki would end up dead, no matter how he had behaved by saving Thor. Whilst contemplating this he had lost track of the events and found that Loki was about to throw Chris off of the roof. Making his decision he sent down a lighting bolt to alternate midgard.

* * *

_"This is such a bad idea."_

"Be hushed mortal" Tom said as he hauled Chris over his shoulder and marched towards the edge of the roof.

He started to tip forward much to both his and Chris's alarm and only one thought played over in his head. Please please please please...

Just at the last possible moment he felt a surge of energy go through him as they were engulfed in a white light.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom opened his eyes to find a sword pressed to his throat. **"You will not move, Loki Laufeyson"** Came a voice from beside him. Heimdall.

Tom glanced to see Chris staring at the scene with awe, probably at his surroundings, and a hint of amusement. "I'm glad you're finding this funny" He said only to have the sword pressed harder against his throat. Ok maybe that had been a bad idea.

 **"Are you well Chris of Hemsworth"** On hearing his name like that Chris grinned. Tom rolled his eyes and fixed him with a glare.

 _"Yes um.. Heimdall."_ The grin stayed fixed on his face _._ He noticed the glare Tom was giving him. He cleared his throat, " _Um could you let Tom go?"_ He suggested starting to chuckle. Ok now Tom was getting irritated.

 **"This is Loki, you must understand that"** This admittedly was one part of the plan they hadn't really thought through. How to prove to Heimdall who he was.

Chris finally sobered up, _"Look mate, he really is we were just trying to get your attention. You see we heard about events here at Asgard and wanted to do something about it."_

**"You expect me to believe this?"**

_"Hey would I side with some nutter who had stabbed me in the past?"_

Hemidall hesitated, clearly unsure.

"I promise that i'm not Loki." Said Tom, attempting to back away from the sword again. This time Hemidall allowed it and lowered his arm.

 **"This could be my biggest mistake"** He muttered.

"I promise you it isn't."

**"You had best explain or my sword will find your throat."**

"Right well..." Tom started. He explained about the script and his opinion of what had happened. How he had tried to 'change the writers mind' to which heimdall had responded, " **Idiot mortal".** And then, "I need your help to save Loki. He can't just die after turning good, it's wrong"

**"What proof have you that he is good"**

"He sacrificed himself for Thor."

**"This is true. It is possible his heart had changed."**

"Will you help me?"

**"I do not see what I can do"**

"Well I read that you do, on rare occasions, empower people will time tra.."

 **"It is forbidden"  
** "Why?"

**"Loki"**

"Really. How did he manage to get time travel banned"

**"A series of events involving a horse"**

"Would that be the one involving an event involving an eight legged horse?"  
 **"Yes"**

Chris laughed. Tom glared at him. _"I'm sorry its just, I didn't think that was actually true.."_ He burst out laughing again.

Tom turned back to Heimdall, "Any chance it can be unbanned"

 **"I would be willing to help you but.."  
** "Theres always a but"

**"The source of power that would allow you to travel is locked away in a vault and the only one with access to it is..."**

"Odin" supplied Tom

" **No"**

"No?" said both Chris and Tom in unison surprised.

**"No, it is Thor."**

"Well it's a good thing we have our very own Thor right here then isn't it" Tom turned to Chris who raised his hands.

_"No. That is not a good idea."_

"Come on all you have to do is act in character!"

_"Then why don't you shape shift"_

**"The vault is guarded against this"**

_"Of course it is."_

Tom gave him the puppy dog eyes. _"Seriously no!"_

* * *

About half an hour later Chris found himself facing the vault doors. Sigyn by his side. Well when I said sigyn I meant..

_"Tom, what do I do"_

"I dunno, bark orders at the guards or something. I can't go any further or they'll realise!"

Chris huffed and marched forward, Thor was present.

_"I demand that you remove the enchantments so I may enter"_

"I am not sure it is wise"

_"Do it!"_ he bellowed

The doors were opened and enchantments removed. A few minutes later Chris emerged carrying the small hourglass Hemidall had described to them. He joined Tom and they met with Heimdall in Loki's room. No one ever went in there any more.

"I always wondered what it would look like" murmured Tom looking around. Spell books lay scattered across the room. An old battered wooden sword shoved almost out of sight and a picture, or was it a hologram of Loki and Thor as children sat on a cabinet. That made up his mind, Loki could not be all bad.

Heimdall gestured for them to join him around a table. Chris placed the hour glass upon the table.

**"This will allow only one of you to travel back you must decide who."**

_"I vote Tom"_

"What if I vote you?"

_"Come on if he sees me he's just gonna think Thor and try and kill me or something"_

"And if he sees me he's gonna think, 'hey you're the bloke that got me imprisoned' and try and kill me"

**"May I make a suggestion. I believe it would be more sensible to send Tom"**

Chris grinned. Tom punched his arm, _"Ow!"_

"Fine, I suppose your right. What do I have to do."

**"You must eat a grain of sand."**

"Eat?"

**"This will allow you to move with the hourglass as it travels in time. When the sand falls through and its top half is empty it will move back forward in time, whether you are with it or not."**

"So if I don't keep hold of the hourglass then I have to live through to present day."

**"Yes"**

"How long has it been since Loki died."

**"Five midguardian months"**

"Not to bad. How long will I have"

**"This is unknown"**

"What!"

**"It changes with each use. Last time Loki stayed for a week."**

_"Hey at least you won't be working in hours mate"_ Chris offered in the way of consolation.

**"We are short of time. I do not expect your presence here to stay unknown"**

"Alright give me some sand"

Heimdall removed a grain (with great difficulty) and handed it to Tom

_"Good luck mate"_

As Tom swallowed the sand Heimdall turned the hourglass. He faded from view.

_"How long will he be"_

**"I expect the hourglass to return within a minute"**

The doors where thrown open and a pair of guards walked in, ** _"Odin allfather requests both Heimdall and Thor in his presence immediately"_**

 _"So much for staying unnoticed"_ muttered Chris as they were marched to the throne room. Moments later the hourglass re-appeared on the table, without Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom materialised in the dungeons. Weird he thought, it was so much like the set but actually real. He turned round and found himself facing Loki's cell which appeared to have Loki reading in it, yet to notice Tom. He however was not fooled. "I could always see through your illusions Loki" he said moving closer to the glass.

Loki cackled and the scene around him dissolved leaving a dishevelled Loki sitting on the floor of his cell broken objects lying around him. Just like in the film, but this was much worse. "I'm so sorry" Tom said moving to the side of the cell closest to Loki.

 _"Do not berate me with your sympathy mortal. Why is it that you are here?"_ well this was going better that expected.

"To help you"

 _"HELP ME!"_ shouted Loki, ok so maybe not so well, " _You who ruined my plans, forced me back into this cell and made me live my life in ruin."_

"Yes I am here to help you" Replied Tom calmly. Having dealt with Loki before he felt this was the best approach.

Curiosity it seemed, got the better of Loki _"How did you get here."_

"Heimdall and this" said Tom holding up the small hourglass.

_"You have travelled in time. Why would you do this"_

"I have seen the future and I wanted to do something about it"

_"You have seen the future in one of those pathetic films I suppose"_

"I have"

 _"Then tell me why are you here. Have I killed Thor, are you going to appeal to my humanity"_ mocked Loki.

He has no idea, thought Tom a sad look falling across his face. Steeling his resolve he said "You died"

Loki looked in shock, alarm, pain, confusion. He slumped against the wall. " _I will die"_ He said weakly.

"That is why I am here"

 _"What will you do, wish me condolences on my own death."_ He spat out before murmuring _"It is worse that I know. I wish you had not come" he_ drew his knees up to his chest

"I want to stop it"

At this Loki glanced up hope crossing his face before his well practiced mask swept swiftly back into place. _"Why would you help a person that has tried to kill you"_

"When we crossed minds it was not only you who knew of your feelings." Loki hissed "I know that you feel angry at Frigga's death and shortly Thor will come to you with an offer to get revenge. And I know that he is still a brother to you, however much you deny it" A look of anger and sadness crossed Loki's face "You love him so much that you save him from death and in doing so you suffered it yourself."

_"My solution is simple then I refuse to help him"_

"But you wont I know that you will help. The events are already in motion and he will always be your brother and she will always be your brother." He saw tears brimming in Loki's eyes. "I am sorry I have gone to far."

_"Why is it I am understood by you, whom I despise. A weak mortal"_

"Weak am I" said Tom creating a flame in his hand. Loki shot up pressing against the glass.

" _How is it that you do this?"_

"You left some gifts with me when we changed back."

" _It is fascinating that this has happened"_

"So I've heard" Tom said, glad to have brought Loki back from the brink of despair.

"I know the events so we can work something out"

" _How do I die"_ demanded Loki, his time of softness clearly over. Tom grimaced.

"You get um stabbed by a sword you stabbed into the beast that attacks Thor. It is fatal wound"

Loki thought for a moment _"I have the solution you can heal me, after Thor has gone. I will act dead"_

"That would work if I knew the spell"

" _I did not leave you with a healing spell?"_

"I don't know I've never needed to try it"

 _"You must"  
_ Tom removed the knife Heimdall had given him from his pocket. He cut his hand, hissing and grimacing as he did so.

" _Focus on the wound, picture it healing"_

Tom tried, he really did for several minutes but nothing happened.

"I can't"

 _"Then hope is lost"_ Muttered Loki worry in his eyes as he slumped back against wall _"Do not fear for me mortal I will take my death valiantly"_ and suddenly the illusion of Loki reading shimmered before his eyes.

"Loki, listen to me I will learn it" The reading Loki did not react. "Loki please we still have time" Tom looked at the hourglass, it was half empty what the hell!

He heard footsteps on the stairs and transformed into a guard, shifting to the other end of the corridor, out of sight

He was unable to hear most of the conversation but clearly picked up the steely resolve in Loki's voice when he said _"When do we start"_

Tears sprung to Tom's eyes as he knew Loki would go valiantly to his death. He couldn't let that happen. He could see Loki and Thor moving towards him Loki shifting form, clearly trying to have as much fun as he could in the time he had left. Dammit he was going to save Loki if it was the last thing he did. Little did he know how true that statement would become.


	6. Chapter 6

As he shadowed Thor and Loki through the palace Tom took a detour to Loki's room. When he had come here in the past, no future, there had been a square of cleaner space in the dust on the cabinet. Tom only hoped that it was the book that held the healing spell. He hurried into the room and found a book where the space should have been. He grabbed it and rushed from the room, turning his skin and clothes chameleon like to blend in. It was a useful spell he had discovered a while back but drained his energy a lot. But desperate times called for desperate measures. As he dashed round a corner the hourglass fell from his pocket and landed quietly onto the floor. Tom was in such a hurry he didn't notice, he also didn't notice that only a quarter of sand was left.

* * *

Loki was contemplating the meaning of life. 42. Stupid midguardian answer he thought. He had just entered the ship with Thor and was amused by his incapability to control the ship. Just as he was about to press the start button himself Thor appeared too have activated the ship. Except the button had moved of its owns accord. Loki then saw a shimmer just to his right. A chameleon spell, well Tom would have that one...

He stepped back adding comments like, "There firing at us" every now and again to keep Thor occupied, what he was really doing was trying to locate Tom. He heard a rustle like the turning of a page to his left. Swinging his hand out he hit something solid and heard Tom hiss. "That was unnecessary" he whispered

_"Why are you here mortal. I told you there is nothing to be done"_

"I wont accept that" Loki heard the turn of another page.

" _Are you trying to learn the spell by reading about it"_

"Books are the most powerful weapons in the world."

" _A foolish statement as foolish as the man who made it"_

"You know about doctor who?" said Tom puzzled

_"I've met him. And for your information his name is.."_

"Now that is something I do not need to know." Tom cut him off, of course doctor who was real here. he was running out of things that surprised him. He glanced out the 'window' and noticed it was about time for him to jump off.

"I will rejoin you in a minute" he said as the back of the ship opened.

Loki felt Tom's presence disappear from beside him. Annoyed he started to tease Thor only to be shoved out he back of the ship. With a loud thud he landed in the boat and heard a chuckling from just beside him. _"Idiot"_ he hissed as Thor and Jane joined them.

* * *

The rest of the journey was uneventful for Tom and Loki. Loki was refusing to talk to Tom, which suited him just fine as he was still trying to learn the healing spell. He had had to re open the wound on his hand to continue practising but he was sure all he was doing was causing more blood to pour out of the cut. As he hissed in annoyance he saw the wound heal, had he done that? He saw Loki glancing in his general direction, apparently not.

 _"It is pointless"_ Loki said as Tom moved beside him.

 _"_ I can't just let you die"

_"Many wish me dead, think of all the people that will be happier"_

"A stupid statement as stupid as the man who made it" retorted Tom, drawing a chuckle from Loki.

" _Touche my friend"_

The use of the word so lightly made Tom look round startled. Loki of course could not see him and continued to steer the ship. He really had changed. He returned to practising the spell with extra effort, still heeding no result. He noticed they were nearing the passage and settled down more firmly inside the boat closing the book.

As they made it to the other side and Thor and Loki fought, becoming even closer in the process Tom despaired. There was no way he could learn the spell in time. As the boat jerked to a stop the book flew from his hands still cloaked. He scrambled around for it but could not find it and as Loki left the boat he heard him murmur, _"I do not wish you to see what happens next my friend. Do justice for me in that film and return home"_

Tom felt in his pocket for the hourglass to see how much time he had left. He found it empty. Panicking he checked all the other pockets. It was gone. In the distance he saw Thor roll down the hill. Stabbed by Loki to all appearances. Time was up in more way than one. Tom felt a curious sensation run through him and opened his hand to see a grain of sand sitting on his palm. He was trapped for he next five months. Or perhaps he didn't return at all. As this thought crossed his mind he saw the ether spread from Jane.

He rose from the boat and started to walk towards the scene. He ran through a list of spells in his head and found an appropriate one. If the hourglass had returned without him then it was possible he was not expected back. But maybe Loki could be. A change of place as it were. Or a change of fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom rushed toward Loki as he saw him advance towards the beast. At this rate he wasn't going to get there in time. He just needed to be a little bit closer.

Loki shoved the sword through the beasts back and as it turned to him Tom shoved his mind towards Loki's with all the force he had in him causing Loki to freeze as he was thrown out of his own body. He felt a sharp pain and let out a gasp as he was impaled with the sword. As one last act he activated the bomb on the beasts belt and fell to the floor.

"See you in hell monster"

* * *

Loki was confused. He found himself feet away from where he was being stabbed. What! He rushed over and in doing so found that he couldn't see himself. A chameleon spell? Tom? Then the realisation of what had happened dawned on him. Tom had swapped their minds. NO! He tried to get back in his own body but Tom was blocking him every step of the way with the words 'a change of fate' echoing around his head.

Loki crossed the rest of the gap between them as Thor cradled the dying Tom.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he heard Tom say

"I will tell father what you did here today" Thor replied.

Tom's eyes focused on Loki, or rather the shimmering spot above Thor's shoulder as he said, "I didn't do it for him"

Loki reeled as Tom collapsed into unconsciousness and Thor screamed believing his brother dead. This man had just died for him, knowing that Loki was a liar and a trickster but had still given him his life back. The words 'a change of fate' came to the forefront of his mind. No giving him his life to have. Thor swept of into the distance leaving Loki staring at his dead comrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this has been short, but trust me it will be worth it


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and Heimdall arrived in the throne room to see Odin and one guard stood by the throne. Chris marvelled at the elaborate decoration in the room. It was like in the films but so much better. When Odin turned to face them Heimdall knelt and Chris followed suit. It seemed like something Thor would do.

 **"Leave us"** Odin commanded gesturing to the guards who had brought them. Curiously the one to his right remained. **"You may rise Chris Hemworth"** Chris started surprised that Odin knew who he was. As he rose he started to speak "I..."

 **"I do not believe I gave you permission to speak mortal"** Said Odin and the guard beside him stifled a smile. Heimdall raised an eyebrow, it was unusual for Odin to speak in such a manner.

 **"I am aware of your actions today and in the past"** Odin said and strode towards them, " **I must admit myself surprised at the ingenuity"**

If Heimdalls eyebrows could have risen any higher he would have been in danger of losing them. He was seriously confused by the way Odin was speaking. Suddenly the door burst open and a guard charged in. "I'm sorry Allfather but you told me to alert you immediately when this returned" he said holding up the hourglass.

 **"Thank you"** he said **"You may go"**

He walked back over to Chris and Heimdall holding the hourglass. Chris felt despair wash through him and he called out to the leaving guard " _There wasn't a man with this hourglass"_

The guard looked at Odin for permission to speak, he nodded. "No sir, i'm sorry" he said as if aware of what this meant.

Chris looked at Heimdall and saw regret crossing his vision. He sunk to his knees, " _No"_ he murmured.

"He may not be dead" offered Heimdall.

_"What is the likelihood of him being alive."_

"Low" muttered Heimdall.

Chris stood and grasped Odin's arm, _"You must organise a search of the grounds for a man resembling Loki"_

**"That will not be necessary"**

_"You can't.."_

"It will not be necessary because any man resembling Loki would have been found by now. There was a search when we discovered his body, he has fooled us so often before"

Chris sunk to his knees again. " _It cannot be true"_

"Actually that was not the reason" Said Odin's guard moving forward and speaking without permission. "May I" he asked Odin gesturing to the hourglass.

 **"By all means"** he replied handing it over. Chris and Heimdall watched in puzzlement as the guard removed the lid and closed it just as quickly with seemingly no change.

This odd behaviour was beginning to get on Chris' nerves. They were acting as if his friends death meant nothing. " _I demand you begin a search for him"_

The guard chuckled as Odin opened his mouth to speak. That was the last straw, Chris launched himself at the guard and knocked him to the floor. The guard gasped trying to remove Chris' hands from his throat. " **Enough!"** Shouted Odin.

Chris did not relinquish his hold. He saw a flash of blue cross his victims eyes as they formed the look of a moping puppies. Reeling he let go falling backwards.

The guard turned to Odin "Enough" he said and the grin on Odin's face disappeared.

 **"Ok fine"** and with that Odin's form shifted into that of Loki's.

_"Loki?"_

**"I think you will find my friend more appealing"**

Chris turned to see Tom standing before him, looking apologetic. Once again Chris launched himself at him, but not out of anger, out of joy.

Pulling him into a firm hug he gasped," _You're alive!"_

"I did try to tell you that was not the reason for the search for me" He laughed.

_"How long have you been here"_

"About five months, its been an experience"

 **"A rather interesting one"** chipped in Loki

_"The plan worked then"_

**"It did"**

_"And are you a changed man"_

**"Due to a change of fate yes"**

Tom chuckled softly.

"I am sorry to interrupt but if Loki is here then were is Odin."

Tom and Loki looked guilty, in a very not good way.

_"Tom?"_

"It may change your view of me."

_"As long as you have not killed anyone I do not care"_

The look on Tom's face caused Chris to despair. Loki drew a knife very quietly as he saw Heimdall draw his sword.

 _"Tom you wouldn't have"_ he started as Heimdall pulled him back raising his sword.

"The worst decision of my life" he muttered. Loki moved in front of Tom.

"Please let me explain"

"I think you should never have gone to him. A change of fate indeed"

"PLEASE" shouted Tom, trying to get past Loki who was holding him out of harms way. "It wasn't meant to happen. Neither of us meant it"

Chris shook his head in disbelief. Tom despaired. He hadn't wanted this to happen.

 **"Please let us explain"** shouted Loki

"Guards!" shouted Heimdall and with that both Tom and Loki drew weapons and started to run. Only to be brought down by a pair of guards.


	9. Chapter 9

Chris had been confined to Thor's quarters with guards outside given strict instructions about not letting him leave. They were to understand that he was not Thor, but a mere mortal who could pose a threat but at present was a friendly.

He had tried to attack the guard restraining Tom and been met with a blow that had knocked him out. When he woke he was in Thor's quarters and Heimdall was summoned to explain the events to him. Odin was currently missing and assumed dead. Thor had been called home but the avengers would only let him leave if they could come to, which was currently in court under debate. Loki and Tom were being detained in separate cells in the dungeons and Heimdall had made sure to make it very clear that there was no way Chris could get down there.

When Chris had asked whether anyone had actually let Tom or Loki explain Heimdall had said it was not necessary given that he could see and feel their guilt. When Chris questioned whether the guilt may be about imprisoning Odin rather than killing him Heimdall had replied that the guilt was about killing there was no other possibility. With that Chris had gotten angry and knocked out again. The next time he awoke food was waiting for him with guards outside his door.

* * *

Tom was terrified. There was no other way to put it. He sat in his muted cell so that he could not communicate with Loki, in the cell opposite, or the guard outside. If they just let either of them explain, preferably him for Loki did still not have a way with words to put it lightly, they would see why Odin was dead. Yes Tom would admit to that Odin was dead, but not for the reasons they thought. He was dead by his hand though, not Loki's. He glanced across at the other cell and locked eyes with Loki. He had a feeling they were think about the same thing.

Loki made a motion with his hands. Tom looked up more. Loki appeared to be miming sleep? Why would he want Tom to sleep? He thought back to the time they had first met, albeit Loki was trying to kill him but they had talked, in his dream. Tom's eyes lit up and Loki saw that he had understood. Tom mimed how by raising his hands in the air. He didn't feel even slightly tired. Loki seemed to think for a moment then started sending spells everywhere and randomly throwing items in his cell. Tom watched bemused until a guard came up and hit a button on the side of Loki's cell. Gas poured in to the chamber and in a matter of moments he dropped down unconscious. Knock out gad, tom figured. Well if it worked for Loki...He started tossing chairs at the 'glass' and firing spells at it. In a matter of moments gas was pouring into his cell and he was asleep.

* * *

He felt himself being called to the same dreamfield he had met Loki on when they had switched minds. Not that that was going to happen today. When the world formed around him he found himself on the fields of Asgard, a stream running nearby. How quaint he thought, in comparison to Loki's character, or what was his character anyway.

He saw Loki strolling towards him. "We need to talk" He called

 _"Indeed"_ replied Loki joining him _"But first I feel we should wait for the other presences."_

"What others"

_"I have shall we say made special arrangements"_

Tom looked around noticing the air beginning to shiver as figures formed. Two pairs now stood in the field along with five individuals. This was going to be interesting...


	10. Chapter 10

Chris had finally given up with trying to get out after trying to bribe the guard, distract the guard, attack the guard and hanging from the balcony of his room, debating whether to risk the drop (he didn't.) After all these attempts he was obviously hungry so had set to work on his food. Which tasted odd but he figured it would taste different on Asgard anyway. Then he got tired, like drop down onto the floor tired. And he fainted and when he came to he was facing himself or...

* * *

Thor had been restrained by the avengers. Which was no mean feat. It also involved his hammer being locked away behind some form of special deflection wave. Needless too say he was angry. He had received news that Loki had killed his father and was alive. So he had decided that he would return to Asgard and smash that lying deceiving little...into a million pieces. To think he had mourned him, he who had deceived him so many times before had done it once again.

The avengers had been present when he had been told the news. And had tried to calm him down, "he couldn't just go barging in there" they had said "Loki will kill you" Loki would kill him, it would be he who was killing...

His trail of thoughts was interrupted by his cell door opening and the man of iron, dr banner, the black widow and Steve walking in. Followed by Hawkeye who, was pointing a gun at them. Thor was aware that midgard had some strange customs but he had not been aware of this one. "What?" He started to be interrupted by Tony who had clearly lost his temper.

" _Old blue eyes here decided it was time we joined you. Seems your brothers been at work"_

Thor turned sharply and looked at Barton, his eyes had taken on that bluish hue identical to when Loki had controlled him before. "Brother, can you hear me?" Thor tried, if he could reason with the God, bah he wasn't deserving of that title anymore. To use one of Loki's phrases that mewling quim he may be able to get them all released and then he could go and take justice for...

 **"Loki has done this for all of our well beings"** Started Hawkeye, " **He knows that none will listen, so he has arranged for us all to meet on common ground"**

"What do you mean common ground" Thor said.

 _"Grenade!"_ shouted Tony moving sharply as Barton dropped a stun grenade to the floor...

* * *

Tom stared in amazement as the avengers and chris and thor, or thor and chris, chris and chris? Wait never mind. Joined them on the field.

He turned to Loki, "I thought only you and I could access this place"

_"I have been...practising"_

"So those strange dreams I've been having over the past few weeks"

_"Indeed"_

Tom turned to watch the spectacle of Thor meeting Chris. Both of whom had started off extremely confused and now appeared to be comparing facial features.

"Why haven't they noticed us?" Asked Tom

_"For the moment I have cloaked us"_

"Like the chameleon spell"

_"Not at all, I still have power over the dream even if I have invited a few friends"_

"I'm not sure they will agree with the term 'friends' and how did you get them here, didn't they have to fall asleep simultaneously?"

_"Barton was useful"_

"Loki, mind control really! I told you to stop that"

_"It was necessary"_

"We are having words once this is over"

_"Indeed"_

"Indeed, you can't just indeed m..." He trailed off noticing the avengers staring at them

"I thought they couldn't see us"

_"Yes well our conversation may have distracted me somewhat"_

Both Tom and Loki took a step backwards as banner started clenching and unclenching his fists.

"He can't hulk out here can he?"

" _I'm not sure"_

"Your not sure!" They both took another step back as the avengers moved forwards.

Tom tried talking, "We um.. brought you here to explain ourselves."

**"You killed our father Loki!"**

_"Your fathe..."_ Tom gave him a sharp look and he shut up, just a little to late as Thor came barrelling at him.

Tom jumped to the side as Thor crashed into Loki, forcing him down to the ground.

"HEY!" he shouted "Lay off him" when Thor didn't listed he threw a clump of ice at him, which of course resulted in...

* * *

After ten minutes of a struggles Loki and Tom where being forced to their knees, a knife at Tom's thoat (courtesy of the black widow) and a sword at Loki's, thanks to Thor.

How they had got weapons into a 'dream' Loki controlled Tom was still struggling to comprehend. But he suspected that Loki had been lying about being control of the dream, it was one of the few habits he had been struggling to break him out of.

**"Why did you bring us here Loki?"**

_"Well as Tom was trying to tell you, I had planned on explaining to you but obviously your childish nature prevented me from..."_

That had been the point at which Thor had hit him. After that Loki had let Tom do the explaining.

Chris had stayed quiet throughout the fight, still in shock from the fact that he was A, seeing Tom side with Loki, B realising the fact that Tom was probably now evil and C the idea that tom had killed someone.

He stepped forward when Tom had started talking, hoping that his friend had a reason for his actions.

"It had all started when I had saved Loki from death." Tom began, and so we follow his story...


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: Tom as narrator in this chapter_

* * *

I had died. I had swapped my mind with Loki as he had been stabbed. I didn't know if it would work but I couldn't heal him, I didn't learn the spell in time.

_"_ **Can you do it now?" interrupted Tony.**

**"Shut up Stark" Said Romanoff, tom continued**

Eheh, yes I can do it now. But um, Loki took me back to Asgard and without the knowledge of his father and got me healed, our minds swapped into our normal bodies. When I awoke we were in a dungeon, not a cell. But hidden by one of the healers, the one that had brought me back to life. Still to this day I don't know how she managed it.

**"Witchcraft" Said Tony waggling his fingers...**

**"Stark!..." Warned Romanoff**

We were down there for a few days, both fully back to health at this point when guards came crashing in and dragged us up to the throne room. There was nothing we could do. We were sent before Odin, who had discovered our presence...

He gave us a speech on moral obligations, to which we were both becoming very confused about. It seemed so out of the ordinary, he didn't seem angry, maybe sad. The speech concluded as to how he must be seen to kill any traitor to Asgard. I must express at this point that we were both restrained, Loki could move no more than I, we were chained to the wall. That was a detail that had not been included on set. We were however free to speak...

_(Flashback) "Father" Loki had whispered, fear set deep in his heart for he had understood what Odin had said..._

_**"You see my dilemma son"** _

_"_ Dilemma _" Said Tom, confused. Then it dawned on him, "_ No you can't just ki..."

_**"Silence. I may do what I wish, I am king. Loki has betrayed our land and the people hunger for justice and I must give it to them"** _

_"You always favoured the view of the people didn't you. Even above me!" Loki spat_

_Odin looked at him sadly, **"You know that is not true."**_

_"But yet you kill me father, for the people"_

_**"NO LOKI! I do not kill you. I kill him"** he shouted and pointed at Tom who looked shocked._

_"_ What?" _he said weakly, the same fear that had been in Loki's heart now in his own._

_**"He is the only way out for you. Identical in every way, except the hair, but that will be fixed"** _

_"Father you cannot"_

_**"Do not command me Loki, I do this to save you. The people only need a body to see and this mortals is the same as yours. His life is so short that it will not make an impact. I have told you before and I tell you again Loki, there lives are fleeting and unimportant. They are deemed playthings to us. In killing him I will save you"** _

_With these words Odin withdrew a knife and started to move towards Tom._

_"Father don't. I am begging you. Stop!"_

_Odin ignored Loki a hard set in his eyes as he got closer. Tom felt sick, he started furiously pulling at the chains trying to get away. He was shaking, his mind a whirl when he felt the cool blade of the knife press against his neck._

_"_ Please _" He whispered, going still, no fear he had ever had before comparing to what he felt now._

_**"I am sorry"** _

_As Odin began to drag the knife along his neck Tom had sent forth a burst of magic in his fear. Which had freed him of his chains and left Odin lying upon the ground, hardly breathing. He spun to see the doors beginning to open and in his panic did the only thing he could think of. He morphed into Odin, hiding the kings body with a cloaking spell._

_He faced the guards who looked at the empty spot beside Loki with confusion, Tom addressed them,_

_"The mortal is dead"_

_**"Where is his body allfather"** _

_"Do not question me. Despite your insolence I will still permit you an answer. Unlike our own bodies the mortals die away within seconds, there is nothing left. It was not something I had anticipated"_

_**"But how do we appease the people, surely now we must kill Loki"** the guard said, a slightly disturbing look in his eye that worried Loki, making him attempt to move backwards, but unable to because of the chains._

_"NO!" Tom shouted before controlling himself, "I have the evidence here" He said picking up Odin's dagger, "The blood of the mortal is upon this knife. I expect it also to be the same as my sons, as every other aspect is. This will be enough. Take it to the alchemist, have him analyse it and declare it Loki's. The people will feast tonight." Tom concluded handing the guard the knife, he looked alarmingly disappointed at this turn of fate in Loki's favour._

_As the guard reached the door Tom shouted, "Make sure no one disturbs me again tonight until I send forth Loki to the dungeons"_

_**"Yes Allfather"** Said the guard pulling the door shut behind him._


End file.
